Internationality
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was a pure chance meeting with the two only known as Kiku and Yao, and Kagome is now determined to find out what they are. That little mission soon blows up into an international level when more of 'that' species show up in her modern time! Just what are they! IY/Hetalia, Kagome x Harem


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Back into Hetalia :P

* * *

_'Ah~'_

What could be better than a nice warm bath at the end of a very stressful day of shard-hunting and battles with bloodthirsty demons looking for those very shards?

A hot spring of course.

_'A hot spring all to myself,' _Kagome thought to herself, rather happy with the time she had to just relax and not worry about anything, not even if Shippou was washing his hair and tail correctly, _'This is heaven.'_

She just had to thank Sango for this by bringing her lots of chocolate the next time she went home.

It was probably a mere ten minutes later that her bath was sadly interrupted, _'What... is that?' _Kagome thought, sitting up a little straighter when a strange tingle brushed up against her senses.

It was nothing like she ever felt before.

The black-haired beauty grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her nervously and prepared herself for a potential fight when the sound of twigs breaking and the rustling of leaves could be heard.

"Aiyah! Not so fast! You will get lost if you don't stay close to me!"

Kagome blinked blue eyes slowly, hearing an accent that she could identify as Chinese before she froze when she noticed there were two pairs of eyes staring at her.

Time seemed to go very still until Kagome felt her face burn warmly and she tightened the towel wrapped around with tightly clenched fists, "H-hentai!"

The single word seemed to snap the two males out of whatever thoughts they could have been thinking and the taller one began to flush in a similar fashion, "N-no, sorry – w-we didn't mean to intrude!" He stammered before grabbing his little companion to cover his eyes.

He seemed genuine enough that Kagome believed him, though her grip on her towel didn't lessen, "I-I'll be out soon." She mumbled loud enough for the two beings to hear.

What were they?

"S-sorry to disturb you," The taller one, someone she assumed came from the 'Continent', apologised once more and Kagome could see his face was red from the embarrassment, "Let's go, Kiku." He said to his small companion.

However, both Kagome and the Chinese man seemed a bit surprised when the small boy moved from his arms and landed on the ground with amazingly grace for someone so small.

Kagome blinked again when the small boy stared directly at her with dull brown eyes, seemingly observing her with a long look towards her face, "A-ano?"

"You're Kagome." The smaller boy simply said and the other two jumped in complete surprise; one from actually being recognised and the other thinking that _this _woman was _the _Shikon no Miko?!

"Yes, that's me," Kagome smiled at the little boy, whom was still staring intently at her, "And what's your name?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Kiku," The boy bowed deeply until he was on the floor, "I would to express my gratitude to you, Kagome-sama, for defeating the youkai Naraku. I know the jewel shattered again after the battle, but I know you will collect them all again, Kagome-sama."

Kagome was completely dumbfounded and the Chinese man seemed proud of his little companion.

After a few moments of silence and quick looks between the two, she decided they were harmless enough, despite the annoying fact that she _didn't _know what they were, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. What are your names?"

The Chinese man seemed to understand and sat down at the base of a tree, facing away from the hot spring, "I'm Wang Yao ~ aru," He introduced himself and expected for his companion to do the exact same.

Only Kiku was the ledge of the hot spring, still staring at Kagome with his dull-brown eyes, "C-can... can I come in with you, Kagome-sama?" He asked in a shy tone, unable to even look in Kagome's direction as he asked the question.

Kagome blinked, not seeing a problem since Kiku seemed like he looked around Shippou's age, "If you want," She smiled warmly at him, "And if it's okay with Yao-san."

Kiku quickly disrobed and was in the hot spring within moment, not even bothering to ask his 'Nii-san' for permission.

Another silence enveloped them all and Kagome smiled a bit to see that Kiku was as far away from her as he possibly could be, and all with a cute little flush to his face.

"I have a towel on," Kagome encouraged him a little closer, "Don't worry and just relax." She smiled warmly at him and received one in return.

"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, OTHERWISE I'M COMING TO GET YA!"

The rather rude shout disturbed the hot spring and Kagome sighed heavily before giving Kiku another smile, "It was really nice to meet you, Kiku-chan. And I really appreciate your thanks from before. I means a lot to me." She grabbed his hands and squeezed affectionately.

Kiku flushed once more before turning around to give her privacy to dress and then sunk deeper in the warm water when he heard Kagome moving into Yao's direction.

"Sorry to intrude again," Yao stood up when Kagome stepped in front of him, "It was an honour to meet you, Kagome." Yao said and to Kagome's relief, he did not bow. She nodded and with a small smile, she was headed back to her camp with her backpack, ready to give Inuyasha a few earfuls over interrupting her precious baths.

Still, the question was... what were they?

Hopefully, she would found out.


End file.
